sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunt
Bloodline Haunt FEATURES #Customizable online profile for your location at slbloodlines.com. Add an image, about text, and details of events you are holding at your location. Events you add to your haunt will be added to the Bloodlines event calendar at slbloodlines.com/haunts. #Add a texture to the haunt sign in-world to personalize the item and advertise your location. #Add an object or notecard that will be vended to visitors who visit your location and click on your Haunt sign. #Add a landmark to your sign to set a custom landing point for your location. Otherwise, the landing point will be where the haunt sign is located. #Visitor counter: displays how many people are at your haunt at any given time, with a customizable range. #If you have more than one Haunt location, your visitors will be able to teleport to other locations you own by clicking on the haunt sign and selecting your other locations from the menu. #Your visitors will be able to open your Haunt web profile directly from your haunt sign. #Detailed mesh build. Only 3 prims, land impact 3. Coming soon, all Bloodlines players will be able to find and teleport to haunt locations through their Bloodlines HUDs. So, get your Haunt set up today! INSTRUCTIONS Rez your haunt at your location. To register it, touch it, then click 'Register' on the menu. By default, the title of your haunt will be the same as your parcel name. If you want to change this, you can log into slbloodlines.com and edit your haunt profile. See 'Editing Your Haunt Profile'. EDITING YOUR HAUNT PROFILE If you don't yet have an account for slbloodlines.com, you can register one through your haunt by selecting Account > Register on the menu. This will give you a temporary password, then you can log into slbloodlines.com using the 'log in' link in the upper right. Once you've logged in, mouse over your name in the toolbar at the top of the screen, and you will see a dropdown menu. Select 'Edit Haunt' from this menu, this will bring you to the Edit Haunt Profile page. If you have more than one haunt, you can switch between them using the dropdown menu on that page titled 'My Haunts'. Use this page to update your haunt profile image, display font, category, and about text. You can also add events to your haunt on your Edit Haunt Profile page. On the right side of the page, just click 'add event' to add an event. Once you add an event, it will show up in the main event calendar, and in the sidebar of your page. You can edit or delete events by mousing over them on your edit haunt page, and using the 'edit' or 'delete' links that appear. If you're a clan, pack, horde, or guild leader, you will be given a checkbox on your edit haunt page that will allow you to make one of your haunts the official headquarters of your group. If you do this, your group profile will link to your haunt profile as your headquarters. SETTINGS AND OPTIONS You can add items to the contents of your Haunt to change how it behaves. Add a landmark to the inventory of the sign to change the landing point when avatars teleport from the website or from other haunts. You can also add a notecard or object to the inventory, and this will be given to visitors when they click on your sign and select 'info'. If you add a texture to the inventory, it will change the texture on the sign. You can use this feature to personalize and advertise your Haunt. The sign includes a visitor counter that updates every 5 minutes. This works by a sensor with a default range of 25 meters in all directions around the sign. You can change this range under settings > range. You can also turn the hover text on and off under settings. TROUBLESHOOTING When I try to register my haunt, I get the message "There was an error, please try again." On the current version of the Haunt, there are potential problems if you have special characters in your parcel name. If there are symbols or special characters in your parcel name, please rename your parcel to remove the special characters, then click on and register your haunt, then you can change your parcel name back. The issue with special characters will be fixed in the next version of the Haunt.